gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Figure it Out
"In a few seconds, these celebrity panelists will try to uncover some highly unusual secrets. So if you want to guess along with the panel, cover your ears and close your eyes, because here comes our first secret now! (insert contestant's self introduction & secret); It's FIGURE IT OUT, the only show where... (insert funny remark)/You wanna know a secret? Well I'm not telling! (raspberry) Because you've got to FIGURE IT OUT! Our celebrity panel's job is to figure out why our contestants are here, the catch is, they must ask only yes or no questions. And here is our panel (insert panelists) Let's watch as they try to, Figure It Out! Now here's your host, Summer Sandeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrsss!!!" The Nickelodeon panel game show where child contestants has some amazing secrets. Panelists Sanders Era Lori Beth Denberg Danny Tamberelli Phil Moore Mike O' Malley Moira Quirk Amanda Bynes Josh Server Marc Weiner Kevin Kopelow Preslaysa Edwards Irene Ng Alisa Reyes Kel Mitchell Shane Sweet Erin J. Dean Arjay Smith Rondell Sheridan Kenan Thompson Taran Noah Smith Jenna Lee Green Sutphen Era Jennette McCurdy Halston Sage Mikey Reid Kendall Schmidt James Maslow Logan Henderson Carlos Pena Avan Jogia Drake Bell Matt Bennett Cymphonique Miller Ryan Ochoa Carlos Knight Elizabeth Gilles Gracie Dzienny Lulu Antariksa Chris Colfer Leon Thomas III Ashley Argota Christopher O'Neal Gameplay A panel of four celebrities (mostly from Nickelodeon shows) faced one child contestant. The contestant came in with a secret which was always a talent, skill or achievement. The secret was hidden as a puzzle on a game board known as "Billy the Answer Head" (in Summer's era) or the "It" board (in the current Sutphen era). The words in the puzzle were hidden behind blanks. The panel's job was figure out was the secret is. The game was played in three rounds all of which lasted for one minute (60 seconds). In each round, the panelist in control asked yes-or-no questions in an attempt to "Figure it Out". Each time the panelist got a yes answer, his/her turn continued and as soon as he/she got a no answer, control went to the next panelist in line. The panelist in control can voluntarily pass control should he/she gets stumped. Sometimes, a panelist's question would be one the contestant wouldn't understand in anyway; whenever that happened, host Sanders asked the judges for the answer. During a panelist's turn if he/she said a word in the secret, it was turned over on Billy the Answer Head. During each round, the panel was given clues (one in each round) to help them in guessing the secret. The clues appear in many ways like on a train called the "Clue Express", by the studio audience or by the "Charade Brigade" which always showed up in round three. For each round the panel couldn't solve the secret in, the contestant won a prize. If the secret was not guessed after the third round, each panel member was given one final guess with correct words still revealed when said. If the panel stumped after each member took a turn at a final guess, the contestant won a grand prize. If the secret was guessed at any point in the game, the contestant still got to keep the prizes he/she did win. Secret Slime Action Starting in round two and continuing through the end of the game, a special action called "The Secret Slime Action" was activated. If at anytime any panel member performed that action, those panelists got slimed, and a randomly selected audience member won a prize. Performing the Secret At the end of the game, the contestant performed or demonstrated the secret in question. The panel asked questions while it was going on. Family Style Around Season 3, Figure It Out became Figure it Out: Family Style ''where it featured the contestant plus a couple of family members or related family members. Sometimes in Round 2, the Charade Brigade's family members would come out and do the charade. Also during that time, not only there was Billy the Answer Head, but also a miniature replica of Billy the Answer Head known as "Little Billy". After Billy the Answer Head has all the words revealed, Summer reads the question to the panelists and they try to answer an impossible answer. If the panelists cannot figure it out, then Little Billy will reveal the answer and gives the family another chance to win a prize. Wild Style For the final season, the show was changed once again to ''Figure it Out: Wild Style ''where it would involve animal talents. Billy the Answer Head was different shapes of animals each episode. Mini Games Here are a list of mini games that a lucky contestant would play with the panelists and Summer: * Name that Thingy- a game where the panelists are hiding a thingy on the clue express and the contestant must find out what that thingy is * Name that Critter- Featured on the ''Wild Style ''version. The gameplay similar to To Tell the Truth. The contestant must find out who is telling the truth about the critter. * The Drench Bench- A game where the contestant must aim in the center of a target with a plunger. The panelist is sitting on the drench bench. If he/she hits the target, then the panelist gets slimed in the drench bench. Music Rick Witkowski Inventors Kevin Kay & Magda Liolis Merchandise A board game was produced by Cardinal Game in 1998. Clothing and apparel was made for Figure It Out such as shirts, T shirts, jackets, sweaters having the show's logo on it Trivia While doing the show, Summer Sanders and Danny Tamberelli as well as legendary footballer John Elway did a commercial for Sound Bites lollipops. Yf8uf678.jpg|The Former Figure it Out Set from the Sanders era Jig.png|Billy the Answer Head, the gameboard from the Summer Sanders era. The New It Board.jpg|The new set for the Sutphen era with the all new It Board replacing "Billy the Answer Head". Catchphrases "Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank Blank" - Summer Sanders "I DON'T KNOW!" - Panelist Danny Tamberelli "Welcome back to Figure It Out, and here's your host, Summer Sandeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrssss!!!" - J Link Rules for Figure it Out Official Figure it Out website YouTube Videos '''Summer Gets Slimed TWICE!!!!!' 1st Time 2nd Time Figure it Out 2012 Preview Promo Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Childrens Category:Celebrity Category:Panel Game Category:Puzzle Category:Stunts & Dares Category:1997 premieres Category:2000 endings Category:Revivals